Sugar And Spice
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Three part one shot. After misusing Bonnie's potions, Katherine, Elena, Rebekah, and Caroline are turned into six year olds. And like always, it's up to the guys to fix their mess. Kalijah. Klaroline. Stebekah. Delena.
1. Women Act Like Little Girls

**Part I-Women Act Like Little Girls**

"_Don't try to make me grow up before my time."-Little Women, Louisa May Alcott_

* * *

"Are you sure you two will be able to handle it?" Bonnie Bennett's dark eyebrows creased with worry as she looked at her room. It looked normal enough, twin bed, pink rug, a bunch of old stuffed animals in a corner. The only thing that wasn't normal was the piles and piles of handmade potions, some of them were done and some were just test subjects.

"Bonnie, we'll be fine," Elena Gilbert reassured her. "Me and Caroline can handle it."

"Yeah," Caroline Forbes gave her friend a squeeze. "You just concentrate on looking beautiful and having fun in Hawaii."

Bonnie smiled, but her bottom lip trembled. "It's just I can't bear to leave you guys alone specially with the whole Silas business. I feel guilty."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully. "We can take care of ourselves, besides you need this vacation."

"And it's not like you can miss your Aunt's wedding." Caroline handed her, her red suitcase. "Don't worry, we'll protect those potions with our lives."

"I didn't even know you knew how to make potions," Elena mused. "You're like Hermione."

"I just started," Bonnie grimaced. "And believe me, I suck. I messed up on some any of them. Hopefully, I'll do better once I come back from vacation. Take good care of them."

* * *

"Those are the last of them," Caroline sighed as she put the last of the potions in the Lockwood cellar where they believed they would be safer here than at Bonnie's house. No one would look here.

"What do you think these do?" Elena said amused as she picked up one of the flasks filled with amber colored liquid.

Caroline shrugged, "Who knows? Just don't touch it."

Elena put the flask down.

"Can we get out of here?" Rebekah snapped. "It's already starting to rain."

Elena sighed, annoyed and wondered why Rebekah even offered to go with them. She had seen them putting the potions in Caroline's car and asked, no demanded to come with them, but they both wish she would leave already.

Caroline perked up. "There's someone outside."

"Tourist?" Rebekah guessed.

"No," Elena said, the fury evident in her tone. "Katherine."

The three girls went upstairs and found Katherine standing in front of them. A smirk on her pink lips and an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Where is it?" Katherine demanded, her brown eyes darted towards Elena and then back to Caroline. "Come on, Elena where are the witch's potions."

"They're not here." Caroline lied.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"What do you want them for?" Elena asked, trying to get her voice not to quiver from fear.

Katherine smirked as she used her vampire speed to go down to the cellar. She pushed the metal doors open and pulled out the amber flask that Elena had just be holding.

Rebekah reached for it as well and tightened her grip.

"Let go," Rebekah snarled.

"You let go," Katherine gave Rebekah a kick in the stomach, she fell to the floor but the flask loosed in Katherine's grip and they watched as the amber liquid fell on each of them.

"What did you do?" Caroline demanded as she started removing the amber liquid from her clothes.

"You just had to get your way always don't you, Katherine?" Elena snapped staring at the amber liquid on her arm that was slowly dissolving.

Katherine smirked, she refused to lose her cool. "Always, Elena."

Rebekah frowned as she looked around, her dark eyes anxious. "Is anyone else feeling a bit. . .prickly?"

"No," Caroline fibbed.

Katherine gripped the stone walls in hope that they would hold her up, she was feeling a strange sensation in her belly. "Damn it, Gilbert," she scoffed. "What the hell was in that potion."

"I don't know," Elena gulped. "You tell me."

* * *

"Have you've heard from Elena?" Stefan asked Damon, later that night. Elena usually spended the night at their house, but she usually came earlier than this. She had texted him earlier and told him that she and Caroline were doing a favor for Bonnie.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like Elena's gatekeeper?"

The things had been tense between both brothers ever since Elena had chosen Damon.

"I don't know as her boyfriend shouldn't you be concerned?" he said sarcastically.

"Nope, then I'll get worry lines like you, brother."

"Ugh, neither Caroline or Rebekah are answering their phones."

Damon looked up from his chair. "The sister is with them, that's odd."

Stefan shrugged. "Yes, apparently they've teamed up, but considering the fact that Silas is running around town. . ." he trailed off as he began dialing another number.

Damon stood up and looked at the screen over Stefan's shoulder. "Who are you calling now?"

"Hello," the other voice answered.

"Klaus, is Rebekah there?" Stefan demanded as soon as he picked up. "Elena and Caroline were with her, but they still haven't return."

"I'm not aware of my sister's social life," Klaus's clicked his toung on the other side. Stefan could tell that he was painting because he was half ignoring him. "Nor do I care."

"Well, I think you'll do care that Caroline is also missing." Stefan retorted back.

Klaus let out a low growl. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"What's Elijah doing here?" Damon scoffed as soon as Klaus and Elijah meet up with them at the edge of the forest.

"I'm concern for my sister," Elijah said simply. "And Elena is a dear friend of mine. I haven't meet Miss Forbes, but if my brother is fond of her she should be a charmer."

"Enough talking." Klaus scowled. "Are you sure this is where Caroline could be?"

"Yeah," Stefan agreed as he showed them Carolinas' text. "They were doing Bonnie a favor in the woods."

Damon paused for a moment. "Do you think they might be at the Lockwood cellar?"

"There's a possibility," Elijah said. "Let's see first, otherwise, we'll split up."

* * *

"I'm cold! I want to go home, I want a hot drink, and I want a blanket, and I want my new Cosmopolitan magazine!"

"Shut up, Katherine this is all your fault!"

"Say that again Blondie and I'll tear of your liver."

"With what, your fingernails? You don't have fangs anymore."

"Stop it, both of you we're never going to get things done if you don't stop fighting."

"You're not any better, Rebekah."

Elijah stopped short. "Children's voices. Little girls voices."

"Little girls, at this time at night?" Klaus smirked. "You are losing your mind, brother."

"No, brother, listen."

They used their vampire hearing and the little girls voices became clear.

"They must be trapped or something," Stefan replied, anxiety entering his voice. "We need to go help them-"

"Saint Stefan," Damon said sarcastically. "Or maybe we could just let the wolves eat them."

Stefan glared at him.

"Ok, fine. You brother need to get a sense of humor."

"As soon as you get a conscience."

The four of them followed the familiar path to the Lockwood cellar. The voices became louder and more desperate.

Klaus smirked, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Elijah scoffed. "Are you trying to help them or scare them?"

"A little bit of both."

They reached downstairs and they found themselves facing four very familiar individuals though younger and smaller than they remember them to be, no older than six year olds. Two of them shared the exact same features though one of them had curly brown hair and the other one straight brown hair, and the two other little girls were blond.

"Elijah!" the smaller looking girl with the curly brown hair hugged Elijah's pant suit leg tightly. She looked at him with brown, wide eyes. "You came for me! You came for me! Yay! I'm safe!"

Elijah squinted a little. "Katherine?"

Katherine nodded eagerly.

Damon let out a whistle as he looked at the other three little girls, Elena obviously, the other little blond hair girl that looked like she was about to cry, Caroline and the other one Rebekah. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

-End of Part I-

Please review!


	2. Little Boys Act Like Men

**Part II-Little Boys Act Like Men**

"_As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot."-John Lennon_

* * *

"Sit, all of you, no talking." Klaus demanded as let Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and Katherine, or at least their midget selves to the living room followed by Elijah, Stefan, and Damon as if there were their own personal bodyguards.

The girls were now dressed in different colored dresses that Klaus had sent out for when he noticed that they were practically tripping in their own clothes. Blue for Rebekah, red for Katherine, pink for Elena, and green for Caroline.

"Nik, don't use your angry voice," Rebekah pulled on her braid and glared at her brother. "I hate it when you use your angry voice."

"I'll use any voice I want to Bekah! You are in no position to question my authority right now."

Rebekah stuck out her tongue.

"How old are you?" Stefan asked Caroline.

Caroline raised six of her fingers. "Six years olds."

Elijah closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. He would need a lot of a patience to deal with this. He faced Stefan. "Have you reached the Bennett witch?"

Stefan nodded. "She'll take the first plane out tomorrow, she says she might know an antidote."

"Might?" Klaus scoffed. "Might, is not the word I want to hear Stefan especially when my sister and Caroline are. . .like this!"

"Yes, because I'm thrilled to have a mini she devil running around and a girlfriend who is still in the first grade." Damon said sarcastically.

"Bekah," Elijah rubbed his temples. "What happened in the cellar? Do you remember anything?"

Rebekah shook her head. "There was water in a little jar and there was a really pretty yellow one. . .and that's all I remember."

"Think Bekah!" Klaus snapped.

Rebekah's lip started trembling.

"Their minds are reduced to that of a six year old little girl," Stefan snapped. "They might remember some things, but it's not like their going to remember everything."

"Fine," Klaus snapped. "You try."

"I spilled the pretty yellow water," Katherine piped up. The little she devil still had that smirk on her face. Some things never changed. "And then poof we're tiny again!"

"Good thing we have that cleared up," Damon rolled his eyes as he bended down so that he could face Katherine who was frowning at him. "All right Kit Kat, what other dirty secrets are you hiding? Don't make me choke it out of you."

Katherine bump her little fist against his cheek. "No."

Damon growled, as he faced Elijah. "Elijah, Katherine is in love with you, supposedly make her spill it out."

"Katerina," Elijah sat next to her. "What else can you tell us?"

Katherine jumped on his lap and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

Elijah flushed.

"Well," Klaus clicked his toung. "That leads us to basically nowhere."

"It's all Katherine fault!" Elena pointed towards Katherine. "She was trying to get all the pretty yellow water to herself, she always ruins everything!"

"No, I don't!" Katherine scowled as she jumped from Elijah's lap and pounced towards Elena. She started pulling on her hair while Elena was scratching her on the cheek.

Damon grabbed Katherine by the collar and threw her in Elijah's lap again, Katherine didn't even seem to notice she still had her hands in position as if she wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Hey," he said dryly. "Keep your kitten on a leash."

* * *

They decided that each girl would spent the night with each one of them.

Elena and Rebekah would be spending the night at the Salvatore's(because frankly if she stayed here, Klaus would probably end up killing her) and Katherine and Caroline would be staying with them, as they had guessed even as children it would be best to let Katherine and Elena be far, far away from each other.

_Dear Diary, Today trouble began to rise. There was an incident concerning Katherine like always, this incident cause for her, Rebekah, Elena, and Caroline to be turned into six year old girls. Damon and I are in charge of Rebekah and Elena, hopefully we wont mess up. . ._

"What are you doing?" Rebekah stood on her tippytoes trying to see what Stefan was doing. It wasn't working.

"I'm writing in my diary, Rebekah." Stefan squinted trying to see Rebekah as she truly was, but instead he saw a wide eyed six year old girl.

"Why?"

"To record every memory," Stefan replied. "So I wont forget it."

Rebekah nodded seriously. "Can I have a diary?"

Stefan stifled a laugh. "I don't know, can you even write?"

"I can so," she protested. "Give me one."

"I don't have one on me," Stefan said as he handed her a piece of paper. "I have this though, you can draw on it."

She shrugged as she started drawing two stick figures, one with long hair and the other one with raised hair like a bad drawing from Dragon Ball Z when they went Super Saiyan. "Who's that? You and your brother?"

"No, dummy," she pointed to the bottom of the page where she had scribble something that Stefan could barely read. "It us. See Bekah and Stefan."

* * *

"Elena, for the love of all that is holy go to sleep," Damon mumbled. He had, had a long day. He was tired. His eyes were on the verge of closing, yet Elena was still jumping on his bed as if she were on a sugar rush.

Her hair was flying and she was wearing one of Damon's t-shirts to sleep, which on her looked like as if she were wearing one very large nightgown.

"I'm not tired!" Elena squealed as Damon grabbed her and wrapped her up in a blanket.

"Too bad. It's time to sleep."

"You need to tell me a story first."

Damon sighed frustrated. "Ok, fine here a good one. There were three little pigs, two of the little pigs were complete idiots and the other one was very smart. The smart little piggy helped his stupid baby brothers escape from the wolf and then they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That's not a story." Elena pouted. "And you didn't tell it right."

"That's a Damon Fairytale," he smirked as he turned off the light. "Got to sleep."

-End of Part II-

Thank you so much for the reviews!


	3. Lovely Ladies

**Part III-Lovely Ladies**

"_Every man I meet wants to protect me, I can't figure out what from."-Mae West_

* * *

Katherine was definitely not a morning person. Elijah had woken her up at ten in the morning and she was still falling asleep practically standing up. Every other girl, was eating breakfast, but Katherine preferred to sleep.

Currently, she was grasping his arm and resting her head on his bicep. It was kind of cute, really.

"She clings to you like a koala." Damon said disgusted.

Elijah shrugged as he petted her curls. "She's tired."

"Well currently, Katerina is on my best behaved list," Klaus said moodily. "Caroline, I'm not going to ask you again. Eat your breakfast."

Caroline scowled at him. "I hate toast and the eggs are too. . .yellow."

"Sweetheart, the eggs are suppose to be yellow." Klaus said impatiently. It was just like Caroline to notice every little thing she wasn't captain of every committee for nothing.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, starve to death," he snapped, not caring that he was arguing with a six year old. "See if I care."

* * *

They told him they wanted to play restaurant.

Caroline and Rebekah had been whining to him for an hour that they wanted to play "chef." Klaus had expected them to play with pots and pans and perhaps dirt and make "mud pies" but when Klaus came to check on them an hour later. He was greeted with chaos.

The water was running in the sink, apparently Caroline had used a chair to turn it on.

Rebekah had spread a dozens pots, pans, spoons, and bowls on the floor.

Caroline and Rebekah were sword fighting now. With kitchen knifes.

"What the hell are you both doing?" Klaus snatched the knives from each of them. "Stefan! Stefan!"

Stefan sighed as he leaned on the doorway. "Why are you yelling now?"

"These two idiots are playing with knives."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at Klaus as if saying: Are you stupid?

"Don't give me that look, you're suppose to keep an eye on Rebekah."

"And you on Caroline, not leave them stranded." he said as he picked up both Rebekah and Caroline. He looked at the mess around him. "Tell you what, I'll keep them entertain and you clean this mess up."

* * *

Elena and Katherine were both very bad tempered.

It seemed that whatever the other one did it pissed off the other one. Elena gave her a dirty look. Katherine pushed her. Elena was thinking mean thoughts. The reasons were becoming even more stupid by the minute.

Why did they have to be so difficult?

"Any ideas, Salvatore?" Elijah mumbled as he and Damon sat on the couch and watched Elena and Katherine squabble over the last cookie, Damon couldn't believe they were fighting over a cookie.

"Nope," Damon said. "Unless you want to lock Katherine up in a cage like a rabid puppy."

Elijah gave him a dirty glare. "Why do you always have to suggest Katerina?"

"Because she's a raving bitch."

"She's six." Elijah pointed out. "And Elena is fighting as well."

"Well Elena doesn't have the history of backstabbing." Damon fought back.

They heard a loud slap.

Elijah and Damon turned around and saw Katherine burst into tears and holding her left cheek. "Elijah, Elena slapped me!"

"You needed it!" Elena crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue.

Katherine's brown eyes narrowed as she looked ready to pounce on Elena again. Elijah must have noticed this because he stood up. "Come on, Katerina let's go into the kitchen, I'll give you another cookie."

Katherine gave Elena a triumph look as she followed Elijah into the kitchen.

"She started it," Elena protested as she sat next to Damon.

"I never thought I would have to say this, but Elena," Damon stared into her brown eyes, trying to hide a triumph little smile. "Don't make Katherine cry."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Bennett witch?" Klaus demanded to Bonnie as soon as the witch stepped in and started working on a antidote.

"Stop pressuring me," Bonnie murmured.

"On the contrary, I believe people work better with a little pressure, or death threats, whichever work best."

Bonnie murmured the rest of the spell before she passed a glass to Damon. "Here make them each take a sip."

"Can't you change the color?" Damon asked referring to the pink liquid. "It looks like Pepto Bismol."

Bonnie glared at him.

Damon shrugged. "Girls, can you come here please?"

Caroline, Rebekah, Elena, and Katherine came running to the living room. Damon handed the flask to Rebekah. "Here drink this."

Rebekah sniffed it. "What is it?"

"Um, a potion. It tasted like pink bubble gum."

Rebekah shrugged as she took a sip and then handed it to Caroline. "No, it doesn't it tasted like cotton candy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine it tastes like cotton candy."

A few minutes later they were still standing there, blinking at each other.

Caroline stomped her foot. "Can we go now?"

Klaus waved his hand impatiently. "Go ahead, run along."

"It didn't work." Stefan said flatly.

Bonnie flushed. "I can see that."

"You can see that?" Klaus snapped. "We may be stuck with these infants and all you can say is, I can see that. Please give me another good explanation before I rip your heart out."

"Perhaps it takes time," Bonnie pointed out trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Some spells do."

Elijah sighed as he looked at his brother. "Perhaps some of the witches we know would be more. .. Capable of helping us out."

Klaus shook his head. "If the witch values her life this one will work." he stared at the four girls in front of him. "It has to work or I will go insane."

* * *

Everyone work up slowly the next morning, Elena rolled to her side and found Damon staring at her. "Good morning, sleepyhead." he glanced down. "You have breasts again, nice."

Elena squinted in confusion.. "What are you talking about? Are you drunk again?"

Damon frowned. "You really don't remember anything, anything at all?"

Elena shook her head. "Should I?"

"It would surely made things easier." Damon got up from the bed and lead her towards the opposite direction. "Come on."

Elena followed him into the Salvatore's living room. Caroline and Rebekah were slowly exiting through each of the guest rooms looking as confused and bewildered as Elena felt.

Bonnie looked up. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Fine." Caroline responded.

Rebekah looked around and noticed Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus waiting. "Nik, Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah's lips twitched. "There were some. . .complications."

Elena growled. "Where's Katherine?"

"Easy tiger," Damon joked.

"Katerina. . .is gone." Elijah said simply. In fact Katherine had been the first one to wake up and had conveniently slipped away leaving Elijah only a note that said-_see you soon, xoxo Katherine._

Caroline gave an impatient sigh. "Forget Katherine, would any of you please tell us what the hell happen!"

"Yes, please." Rebekah seconded. "I hate forgetting stuff."

Stefan looked at Klaus, who nodded. "Believe me, you don't want to know it's awkward enough."

"You just need to know that you owe me a date, Caroline." Klaus raised his glass. "You're not easy to take care off, love."

Caroline snorted. "Take care off? I can take care of myself!"

"Wait-Nik what happened?!" Rebekah demanded.

The guys didn't offer a single explanation, they were purposely trying to avoid it all cost. It wasn't a pleasant memory. But at least they could have a good laugh.

-End Of Part Three-

_The End!_

Hope you enjoyed this little 3 Part one-shot, review please!


End file.
